


Банальные истины

by chibi_zoisy



Category: Cowboy Bebop
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1403875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_zoisy/pseuds/chibi_zoisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Банальные размышления шаблонного "бывшего-честного-полицейского" о жизни и мужских ценностях. Тоже банальных.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Банальные истины

Нам всем уже за тридцать лет. Тридцать лет. Тридцать лет.  
Нам всем уже за тридцать лет.  
Еще лет тридцать - и пи...

группа "Крематорий"

 

\- ...Но все же признай, что в нашем с тобой возрасте пора уж понять банальные истины...  
\- Угу, - или у Джета что-то с памятью, или он излишне романтизирует годы работы в полиции, только он не помнит за Бобом такой скверной привычки резонировать на тему вечных ценностей и бла-бла-бла. Ну, возраст там или не возраст, но эта кружка пива скорее всего просто была лишней. Как и идея "как насчет выпить пару пивка без сопутствующего слива закрытой служебной информации, а?".  
\- ...что мужик, сам понимаешь, должен построить дом, вырастить сына и... ну дерево не дерево, а какой-нибудь кактус да вырастить.  
\- Угу. Может, по домам?  
\- Ха. Уговорил.

Тем не менее сказанное спьяну из головы не идет. Боб, конечно, перебрал - трезвый он читает морали только желторотикам-стажерам, но все же он знает, о чем говорит: к своим тридцати пяти женат уже лет так десять, в наличии не только сын, но еще и дочь, опять же дослужился до старшего инспектора, почти пятнадцать лет беспорочной службы, ну, положим, не такой уж беспорочной - было дело, взятки брал, так ведь свой дом строить дело такое, расходное. Да и как не брать, если все берут? Впрочем, дело ведь совсем не в том, и не в этой песенке "нам всем уже за тридцать лет...". Просто пора подбивать итоги.  
Насчет дерева... жаль, не спросил, как у Боба дела обстоят с деревом.

С чем-чем, а с деревьями у Джета Блека, полицейского в отставке, - полный порядок. Сосенки, клены и даже пара дубов - самолично сажал, поливал и удобрял, подрезал, холил и лелеял. И вырастил. Может, оно и не так красиво, как у мастеров, но вполне и вполне. Особенно если учесть условия - в закрытой каюте три на два с половиной, под лампами дневного света, да еще и при регулярный перелетах с ускорением в пол-"же" - еще не всякий бы специалист вырастил бы классический бонсай!

Дом, опять же. "Возвращаться домой" для Джета Блека вот уже лет пять означает возвращаться на "Бибоп". И - небеса свидетели - на то, чтобы эта посудина получила право называться "домом" ушло два года ремонтных работ, все его, Джета, деньги, оставшиеся после развода, а сколько ушло труда и нервов - подсчету не поддается. Короче, все ушло, и результат вполне внушителен. Может, оно и не так престижно, как отгрохать себе особнячок на окраине Большого Кратера на Марсе, или там на Ганимеде виллу у побережья - но зато куда практичнее. И все положенное для дома есть, и кухня, и кладовая, и...

...- Эд и Эйн хотят есть!  
С одной стороны Джета дергают за брюки, а вторую штанину уже мусолят. Видимо, с голодухи.  
\- Что, в холодильнике ничего не нашли?  
\- Гав!  
\- Холодильник-мороз-пусто-пусто! Курица!  
"Курица", - вспоминает Джет. В холодильнике была замороженная курица. Да она и сейчас там, потому что кто бы ее разморозил, разделал, приготовил...  
\- Фэй! Ты бы поимела что ли, совесть! Мелкие голодные сидят!  
\- Что? Я тебя плохо слышу... - доносится из душа. - Я уже пообедала, спасибо за заботу!  
С этой все понятно. И понятно, что всю картошку, заботливо почищенную загодя и предназначенную для бракосочетания с курицей - что картошку уже кто-то съел. И последней банки горошка тоже нет, а значит, прощай, гарнир.  
В этом дурдоме никто, кроме Джета, не озадачивается мытьем посуды. Сковородки на кухне чистые, а значит, горошек мог съесть кто угодно, включая собаку, но вот картошку... ее сожрали сырой, даже не подогрев. Что сужает круг подозреваемых до одного человека:  
\- Спайк!  
\- А он умотал, - мимо, запахивая на ходу халат, дефилирует Фэй. - Сказал, к ужину, может, обернется.  
\- К ужину... - морщится Джет, и идет в трюм за картошкой. - Мне тридцать четыре года, и чем я в итоге занимаюсь? Не корабль, а чертов детский сад!..

Конец.


End file.
